frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Vergadain
, | favored weapon = “Goldseeker” (longsword) | worshipers = Dwarves, merchants, rogues, wealthy individuals | cleric alignments = CN, N, NE, NG, LN }} Character and Reputation On the surface, Vergadain (vur-guh-dane) represents the dwarves’ well-known dedication to the art of the merchant--the personification of a hard bargain struck after a hearty session of haggling. Those who pay attention, however, know that the Merchant King has an aspect that, if not darker, seldom fills more legal-minded dwarves with pride. As a patron of luck and trickery, Vergadain also oversees those dwarves who use illicit means to gain their wealth. He delights in the art of the deal, whether said deal is an intricate negotiation regarding the sale of a team of horses or whether it’s an elaborate plan to break into the stable after the sale, steal the horses back, and sell them again at the next town. Clergy and Temples In the knowledgeable society, few admit to following Vergadain, as those who profess adherence to his doctrine are known as either skilled negotiators, shameless thieves, or both. Clerics of the Laughing Dwarf (as he is known by no dwarves) are called hurndor (“those who trade”). Dedicated to furthering the progress of dwarven commerce, hurndor travel the world more widely than the servants of any member of the Morndinsamman except Marthammor Duin. The Merchant King expects all his clerics to be personally wealthy, and to ensure that a portion of their wealth goes to keeping the local temple, usually a windowless underground chamber filled with all manner of treasure and opulence. Clerics of Vergadain pray for spells at night. Holy days of the faiths are known as coin festivals, and mark a period of intense mercantile activity. Occurring on the days before and after a full moon, on Greengrass, and on any day declared favorable by the Merchant Prince (this changes from year to year), coin festivals are open to the general public, who sometimes jokingly refer to them as trade meets, as great bargains can be had in the closing hours of the convocation when Vergadain’s faithful lower the prices of their goods in a last-ditch effort to generate enough sales so as to gain clout with his or her peers (not to mention with Vergadain himself). When hurndor multiclass, they typically do so as rogues. They turn rather than rebuke undead. History and Relations with other deities Vergadain enjoys strong popularity among the Morndinsamman, and has a great personal friendship with Dugmaren Brightmantle, who shares his interest in mischief. The Merchant King occasionally partners with Abbathor--alliances both would coldly describe as “business arrangements.” His travels have gained him the typical allies among the merchant gods of Faerun. Dogma The truly blessed are those whose enterprise and zeal brings both wealth and good luck. Work hard, be clever, seek the best bargain, and the Merchant King will shower you with gold. Treat others with respect, but shirk not your responsibility to try to strike a deal better for you than for them. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Evil Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities for True Neutral Category:Dwarf Deities